


Harvest the Moon

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life, farm life, mortal!Zag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: What if Zag decided to live one mortal life on the surface?Zag shed his immortal body and was reborn without his memories. He lived his life as a simple, mortal man. That was the plan at least until he decided he needed to summon the God of Death for a favor.You know, Thanatos, the god he was to married for over a century but forgot because he ditched him for a life above ground? However, despite forgetting he was a god and married to Than, his soul still remembered him. One look at Than and was all it took for him to fall in love again.While Zag remained mortal, he just had to figure out how to fit a god into his home. Did Than even know how to wield a shovel? Could he even stand out in the sun?Maybe having a god as a spouse wasn't everything it cracked up to be.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Search

Up on the surface, the unending winter had long since loosened its hold. With winter giving way to passing seasons, the necessity for war also waned. Greenery and laughter replaced where death and destruction once reigned. Life, much like its god, was tenacious. In the face of adversity, it learned to flourish. 

“That is the last of it, my lord.” Thanatos stood before the dais and gave Hades his latest account. “Since Ares’ concluded his work, the mortals are perishing at a manageable rate. I’ve returned to my station. My sisters and the Styx have also returned to theirs.” 

“Good. Perhaps we can take this time to reorganize the Underworld before Olympus makes a mess of things again.” Hades, the master of the House, sat forward in his throne, resting the side of his face against his fist. Thanatos waited to be dismissed like always, but Hades continued to stare down at him from the dais.

“Is...there anything else required of me?” Thanatos finally broke the silence, unable to bear the scrutiny. 

“Thanatos, tell me something, are you going to spend your well earned rest looking for my son?" When silent agreement met his question, Hades heaved a sigh. "Thanatos, even we gods need a break. You cannot spend every waking minute searching for Zagreus. Mortals live short lives. Once he’s had this fill of the surface, he'll return in a decade or two."

“I’ll bear that in mind, Lord Hades.” Keeping his head down, Thanatos bowed. He displayed the adequate amount of respect and acquiescence to Hades’ advice, but it wasn’t enough to deceive the sharp eye of the Underworld King. Despite Thanatos’ show of acceptance, he was careful in his word choice. Not once did he agree he would stop looking for Zagreus. 

“Very well. Do as you please.” Hades didn’t push the issue. He couldn’t find fault in Thanatos’ work- it was impeccable as it always was- and his devotion to Zagreus was commendable, if foolish. Unlike his relatives on Olympus, he wasn’t one to meddle in others affairs. Asking Thanatos to take head in his search and not exhaust himself was already uncharacteristic of him- influence from his wife no doubt. Not because he, himself, wondered about his son’s whereabouts. Of course not…

“Thank you, my lord. I’ll take my leave.” Thanatos bowed again, this time with more sincerity. As he was about to shift away, Hades gave him his parting words. 

“There’s very little the stupid boy does that I approve of, like his decision to live on the surface. However, he’s chosen himself an appropriate consort. If you do find him, tell him that for me.” 

Heat crept into Thanatos’ cheeks. “I...I will, Lord Hades. I’ll do my best.” Caught off guard, it was difficult to keep the stammer out of his voice. Though he often received praise from Hades about his excellent work performance, it was as a subordinate of the House. Somehow, it was different and more embarrassing to receive and accept a compliment about being an admissible son-in-law, no matter how indirect the praise was. Hiding the blush threatening to burn through his face, Thanatos bowed his head until his chin touched his chest. “Thank you again, my lord.” 

“Go. You may leave.” Hades waved his hand. Audience concluded, he dismissed Thanatos and his attention returned to the scrolls sprawled across his desk.

At last free to go and use his short reprieve to begin his search, Thanatos gathered his power and shifted to where his heart laid to rest. It was a habit he developed over the years. Before leaving the Underworld- for work, sent out on a task, or any other reasons- he had to see Zagreus and say his goodbyes. 

Soon, green light enveloped the prince’s chambers. It dispersed, leaving behind a deathly stillness. 

Hovering just above the ground, Death Incarnate slowly surveyed his surroundings. Unlike his wayward prince, Death had always been content to stay where he was, quiet and unmoving. After all, it’d been a while since he last stepped foot inside the House, much less this room. He missed no details, drinking in the sight of the Prince’s chambers like a man dying of thirst would towards water. 

Despite Zagreus’ decades-long absence, his chambers remained untouched. Dusa occasionally stopped by to prevent the dust from piling up, but the organized chaos of the room was kept intact. 

Nothing untoward or unusual happened in the only place in the Underworld Zagreus called his own. Sometimes murmurs could be heard outside the prince’s chamber; music from the court musician occasionally drifted in. At times when the drinks flowed freely in the lounge across the hall, the merriment of the shades penetrated the layered curtains. It was as if life still existed in this room, keeping the hollow shell of Zagreus’ body company. 

Candles flickered and burned beside the blood colored bed. Zagreus laid as still and white as death upon the satin pillow. Thanatos sat in the chair beside Zagreus’ bed and gazed down upon his beloved face, memorizing every line of it. 

“Hello, Zagreus,” he said gently, his voice barely above the whisper of the Mirror of Darkness. He slipped his fingers beneath Zagreus’ limp hand and held it in his own. “It’s time to wake up. Come home. Haven’t you had enough of the surface yet? The world up there is so bright and loud. I don’t know how you can stand it. But I suppose it’s something you’d gravitate to. You were always restless with an insatiable curiosity.” 

Thanatos waited as he always waited, watching the way the light played across Zagreus’ face, but no response came. It never did. With a small, bereft smile, he lifted Zagreus’ hand to his face and rubbed his cheek against it. “I had to reap the souls of a couple today. An old one by human standards. Often when I visit someone on their deathbed, their loved one is besides them, comforting or crying. It’s rare for a couple to die within minutes of each other and for me to escort their souls to the Underworld as a pair. After I severed the husband’s thread, he fluttered around me as a butterfly, as if he knew his wife would soon join him. I don’t know why, but I hesitated using the psychopomp. I didn’t immediately absorb their souls, but allowed the two to dance around each other in the air. It was...sweet. Humans usually feared Death, but they rejoiced in it. Did you know the butterflies in the Underworld have their life’s story painted on their wings? I read the couple as they flew around me. They met as children. She accidentally threw water on him. It wasn’t love at first sight, but later, as they grew older, they fell in love. Married young, but were never blessed with children. However, their life and love was full. They grew old together. Even in death, they remained by each other’s side.” 

He stopped, thinking he’d seen movement in Zagreus’ face. But it was just his own shadow, moving along Zag’s skin as he rocked back and forth. There was no response. Not even the fire on his feet blazed; it sputtered out the moment Zag’s soul left his body. At least Zagreus said his goodbyes before he left. He prepared them, said he’d live one mortal life on the surface and return. He asked them to take care of his body while he frolicked on the surface. Thanatos told himself that Zagreus needed this or he’d never be truly happy in the Underworld or with him. But he never expected how lonely, how utterly  _ lifeless _ the House was without its fiery prince. Home just wasn’t the same without him. 

“Why do I continue telling you about the surface? You don’t need to ask me about the surface life anymore. By now, you probably know more about being up there than I do.”

He wished Zag would cough, or restless shift position, or anything. But he just laid there, so still, so unmoving. It wasn’t like Zagreus to not fidget or run his mouth nonstop. Thanatos missed his frantic energy; his warmth and his kindness. If Zagreus never returned, if he decided he preferred living on the surface, Thanatos wondered how he’d go on. Mortal lives may be short, but immortality sometimes wasn’t always a blessing. A long, endless life without Zagreus seemed as bleak as it was hopeless. 

Thanatos leaned over in his chair and placed his forehead against Zag’s. What little warmth he had seeped into the soulless body beneath. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Time to wake up. Will you? If not for yourself, then for your mother. For me. I’m frightfully tired, but you know I can’t sleep until you’ve returned.”

But Zag did not move. He did not turn in his sleep, did not take even a breath. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Thanatos closed his eyes. “Zagreus, where are you? I promise I won’t interfere, so please-”

He broke off, feeling a sudden pull on his person. He sat up in his chair and focused on the nagging sensation. It almost felt like a soul calling for him to be reaped, but instead of a gentle nudge, it was an insistent pulling. More firm, more alive. 

“Ah.” Thanatos let out a small exclamation as he remembered why the sensation felt vaguely familiar. It’d been so long since a mortal invoked his name; he’d almost forgotten what it was like. How rare and daring for a mortal to try and summon him. Didn’t they fear gaining his attention? He could ignore it, but the pull was like an annoying gnat buzzing around in his head. 

Sighing, Thanatos stood up. He needed to leave for the surface and begin his search anyway; might as well pay the human a visit. Perhaps if he gave them enough of a fright, they would be more cautious next time they decided to summon a god. He may not have the prestige of the Olympians, but he was a primordial entity, older than even Zeus. If the mortals think he would be at their beck and call, then it was best he reminded them why they should fear him. 

“Goodbye for now.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on Zagreus’ forehead. A strand of stray hair fell over the prince’s face and Thanatos gently brushed it aside, his fingers sliding down to linger on Zagreus’ cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” 

In his mind, he focused on the call. He shifted, using the call as his focal point. With a burst of green, ghostly light, he appeared in the center of a run down hut. Thanatos glanced around, noticing the hole in the wooden walls, the dirt ground. It wasn’t a noble born that summoned him, but a peasant. But all mortals were the same, whether they were wealthy or poor. Those that invoked his name only ever wanted one thing from him. 

“Rare is it for a mortal to summon me.” Thanatos found the human that called him. He was huddled on the ground, kneeling, his head touching the floor. His hands were raised, offering a chalice full of human blood. His blood from the look of the bloody bandage wrapped around his hand. 

Thanatos floated closer. The moonlight snuck between the cracks of the wooden wall and illuminated the room. Thanatos stared down at the bowed head, noticing the mop of messy, dark hair. A swathe of clean bandage covered the right side of his face. “Speak, what is that you want?” Thanatos’ voice boomed through the little hut. The air of dread he carried with him, he allowed it to spread and increase in pressure. Beads of sweat dotted the back of the mortal’s neck and he began to tremble. Good. “Did you want to bring someone you love back to life? Or did you want me to spare someone from their Fate?”

The mortal audibly swallowed. Thanatos allowed him a moment to gather his wits and words. It wasn’t everyday humans interacted with gods after all. Even if they called, if they didn’t have any divine blood or blessing, the gods never heard them. Which made Than curious about this human. Was he another one of Zeus’ bastard sons? Dressed in rags and hunched over as he was, he was but a small thing. Young by the looks of it too. If Than had to guess, the mortal had only passed his second decade. Though scrawny, he didn’t look to be starving, and glancing around the meager home, it didn’t seem as if another person lived with him. 

“O’ Death, God Thanatos, I-I only have a humble request,” the mortal finally found his courage and spoke. “All I ask is that you accept this chalice.”

Than furrowed his brows, not because the request was odd- which it was- but there was something about the human’s voice. “You want me to accept your offering? Drink your chalice?” 

The man nodded. 

Thanatos struck an arm straight from his body and summoned his scythe. With deft movement, he swung the scythe until it barely missed the youth’s chin. “Lift your head.” He nudged the young man’s chin with the cold edge of his scythe. “Do you mortals take me for a fool? Has the legend of Sisyphus, that knave king, slandered my reputation? I am the incarnation of Death and I’m not to be trifled with. What are you hiding? What have you done with the chalice?” 

“No!” The man jerked his head up. “Nothing! I-I only ask for your blessing because I hope to challenge for the princess’ hand tomorrow and I may die. I hope that you could look after me.” 

The young man stared at him fearfully, and Thanatos saw his image reflected in the uncovered eye. It was the color of brilliant green, the color of spring and life. His scythe fell to the floor with a clang before it dematerialized. There were only two individuals he knew that had such vibrant green colored eyes. Persephone and…

“Zagreus?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Zag's POV. I'm not sure how explicit the sex scene will be (I'm still deciding), so rating may go up or down depending. It's not dubcon. Completely consensual. 
> 
> Yes, the title is taken from the game Harvest Moon. Lol can you guess which direction the fic will take? ~~Than learning how to farm with mortal!Zag~~


	2. Love

Phanis stopped breathing. 

When he used the ritual to summon God Thanatos, he didn’t know what to expect. In his mind, there were only two possible outcomes: dying an early death for his insolence or a slim chance he’d actually succeed. Never in his wildest dreams did he suspect Death- the most feared god among the mortals- to be so hauntingly beautiful that he stole his breath away. 

Moonlight spilled from the cracks of his home, bathing Death under her warm white light. The lines of Thanatos’ face were firm, his chin square and strong. He was the image of a god- tall, powerful, and intimidating. But despite the utter maleness of him, he exuded some soft qualities that made Phanis’ heart ache. Death’s skin reflected the moon’s grace like flecks of stars dotting the night sky. Long, white hair fell in a thick wave past his shoulders. It shimmered and glistened in the moon like sparkling waves of the sea, radiant and ethereal. 

Phanis’ fingers itched to run through the liquid silk framing Thanatos’ face. He barely restrained himself from reaching forward. This beautiful youth was the reaper of souls? Someone that other gods abhorred? Someone the mortals feared so much that they didn’t even dare utter his name? It was hard for Phanis to believe such beauty could be hated. 

“Zagreus.” 

Phanis’ head jerked up at the name, but the sight of the god’s lips distracted him. They must be soft and warm to the touch, he thought. They were perfect to shape Death’s words, to give form to his gentle voice. He uttered a name Phanis never heard before, but somehow coming from Death, it felt familiar. It felt  _ right.  _

“Zag.” Thanatos’ gentle voice glossed over his skin, soothing the cracks of his soul like a spring breeze. “Is...it really you?” Death asked, voice trembling, as if the answer could break him apart at any moment. Suddenly the fear Phanis felt disappeared in an instant, replaced by a deep seated longing he didn’t know existed inside him until then. 

“Ah,” he sighed, realization hitting him. So this was what Aphrodite meant when she said she’d grant him his wish. 

Earlier in the day under the twilight hour, Phanis visited Aphrodite’s temple and prayed for her blessing. He’d never been a devout believer; never had a reason to step foot inside a god’s abode, but he was desperate. He had no means to win the princess’ hand, not when the competition included nobles and warriors from all over the city. He had no money, no merit, no title. He was a simple farmer, one shunned by the people around him. What hope did he have to win the princess’ hand? What did he have to offer? With the odds stacked against him, if he wanted to marry the princess, he needed a miracle, one that only the gods could grant. He briefly thought of visiting Athena for wisdom or even Hercules for strength, but then he remembered Hippomenes’ legend. 

King Oeneus wished for his daughter, Atlanta, to be married. However, the virgin huntress had taken a vow of chastity. She had no interest in marriage, but her father was persistent. She agreed to marry only if her suitors could outrun her in a footrace. Those who lost would be killed. King Oeneus agreed to her condition, and many young men died in the attempt until Hippomenes. 

Hippomenes fell in love with Atalanta at first sight. While the other suitors prayed to Hermes for speed or Hercules for strength, none prayed to Aphrodite. Hippomenes went to the Goddess of Love because for that was the reason he was willing to risk his life. When he asked the goddess for help, she gave him three golden apples in order to slow Atalanta down. Hippomenes then ran the race with Atalanta carrying the apples with him. When the huntress caught up to him, he tossed the first apple at her feet. The sight of the magic golden apple was irresistible to Atalanta. It flashed in the sun, catching her eye. She stopped to pick it up, confident that she could make up the time. Soon enough, she was once again passing Hippomenes. He threw the second apple, this time further to the side. Again, she lost time retrieving the apple. As she passed him for the third time, they were nearing the finish line. Hippomenes realized this was his last chance. He took out the third apple and threw it as hard as he could and Atalanta watched it fly across the sky. She decided not to run after it, but Aphrodite touched her heart and told her to chase it. Atalanta ran off course, and as she did so, Hippomenes crossed the finish line. He won Atalanta as his wife. 

While the competition for Princess Thea wasn’t the same, Phanis hoped if he showed Aphrodite his sincerity in love, perhaps the Goddess would give him her blessing too. 

He knelt before Aphrodite’s altar, and clasping his hands together tightly, he began to pray. “I dare not ask for your blessing in love,” he quietly whispered, “but if it pleases you, Great Goddess Aphrodite, I would be most honored if you could offer me your guidance.” 

He waited as was customary, but as expected, no answer came. If he wasn’t even worthy of a mortal princess’ hand, how could he be conceited enough to think he warranted a response from a goddess? He shook his head, sighing. 

Just as he was about to stand, a voice reverberated in his head. 

“My, my there’s my favorite little godling. Where have you been all this time? I haven’t heard from you for so long, I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”

Phanis almost soiled himself; he didn’t think the Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Passion would lower herself to answer a farmer’s prayer. He wasn’t a noble or a demigod. He was a nobody. 

Feeling overwhelmed, he nervously glanced around to see if the other worshippers in the temple heard Aphrodite speak, but they went about their business, seemingly unaware of the goddess’ descent. He was the only one that could hear her. 

Immediately, he dropped to his knees and from his knees to his stomach and laid himself out very gracefully on the stones before the altar. The smoke from the braziers drifted over him in irregular billows, as if moved by a breeze he could not feel. 

“Though what’s this?” Aphrodite’s voice followed the wisps of smoke. It swirled around his body, curious and examining. “Are you consorting with mortals now? How delightful, dear! I knew there was a reason you’re my favorite relative. You always have something spontaneous going on. I like that in a man. Now tell me why you called on me? If you let me in on this fun, I might be generous to grant you a boon or two.” 

Endless questions buzzed through Phanis’ head in whirlwinds. Godling? Relative? What did she mean? Did she know him? Was he related to her? Was he another one of Zeus’ bastard sons? It would explain his unnatural eye color…

Phanis took a steadying breath. He had many questions, but none of them were why he came to Aphrodite in the first place. 

He looked up and took a peek at the smoke tugging at his shirt. “Goddess, I cannot thank you enough for gracing me with your presence. I’m in your debt. The reason I prayed to you is because...I…” Phanis paused, not quite sure how to phrase his words. “Do you know of King Sarepadon?” 

“The odious man with a gaudy sense of fashion? Who always parades about his wealth? The one that drove his first wife insane and this second to drink poison? That King Sarepadon?” 

“Ah...y-yes, that king.” Phanis licked his lips out of nervousness. “If you know him, have you heard of his proclamation?” 

“Oh, my love, who hasn’t heard of it? The suitor that impresses Sarepadon with his betrothal gift will win Princess Thea’s hand and become his son-in-law. It’s the talk of the town, dear. Even some of us on Olympus have taken interest in it. Quite ingenious of him actually, and exactly what I expect from a greedy little man.” The goddess laughed. The wisp of smoke played under his chin and it felt as if her fingers lifted his face up. “The reason you’re asking, is it because you’re interested in joining the competition, darling? I must admit, I didn’t take Thea to be your type.” 

Phanis blushed. “She’s been kind to me, Goddess. While others shun or fear me because of my eye, she’s always gone out of her way to speak to me, a mere peasant. I don’t wish for her wealth or to be the king of this land. I only wish to give her happiness.” 

“Little godling, complicated as the heart usually is, as the Goddess of Love, I understand the human heart better than most.” Her voice gentled. “What I feel in your heart is infatuation, and her feelings for you is only pity. If you truly want to be with her, I’d gladly help however I can, but know that this isn’t love.” 

“Goddess, please offer me your favor,” Phanis empathically begged. “All I ask is a chance at true love.” 

“True love? If it’s true love you seek then...” Aphrodite lingered on her words as if struck by a thought. Suddenly, she started laughing, the sound of her voice like bells. “If you want true love, then I have just the thing!”

Bright light flashed before Phanis eyes. When his vision returned, a vial and scroll floated in front of him. 

Sitting up, Phanis tentatively reached inside the orb and cradled the vial in his hand. “Is this...the gift I’m to present to King Sarepadon?” 

“No, but it’ll help you retrieve the gift you should present to Sarepadon,” Aphrodite cheerfully replied. “Want to take a guess at what your betrothal gift should be? I’ll give you a hint. Sarepadon likes to boast he’s the descendant of that conniving man, Sisyphus. But it’s been so long since then, anyone could be related to Sisyphus. There’s no proof of his lineage. So,” Aphrodite chuckled, “what if you give him proof? His name will go down in legend much like his supposed forefather. That is worth more its weight in gold for humans is it not?”

Phanis was silent for a moment, working through Aphrodite’s words. “You want me to..?”

“Why not,” she interrupted him, “capture Death Incarnate and present him as a gift to the king? That vial contains a potion that’ll work on even Zeus himself. The scroll will allow you to summon him. Simply pour the vial into a chalice and make sure Thanatos drinks it. It’ll render him weak as a kitten.” 

Phanis immediately blanched. “Goddess, please, isn’t there another way?” He had to be careful not to offend Aphrodite. Although he was grateful for her help, he couldn’t accept this “gift”. Sisyphus may have been cunning, but he wasn’t cunning enough to escape his fate! After he was captured, he was sent to the lowest depth of Tartarus left to rot and toil forever in an unending task. Phanis didn’t want to be the second Sisyphus! No good came out of offending a god! 

Aphrodite waved away his concern. “It’ll work out! Trust me. Though if you’re so concerned, you could follow more in Sisyphus’ footsteps. Here.” After another blinding flash of light, Phanis felt something drop into his lap. “Rope made by Hephaestus himself. My...husband may not be the most attentive spouse, but even I must admit his craft is of the finest quality. Not even a god can break through those ropes. Makes for a very interesting night.” 

“I...uh...Thank you, Aphrodite, for your blessing and wisdom.” Still unsure of capturing Death, but afraid to offend Aphrodite, Phanis hesitantly stuffed the scroll and vial into the pocket of his chiton, and wrapped the sturdy rope around his shoulder. He bowed to her altar one last time. “The first harvest I produce this year, I’ll be sure to honor it on your name.” 

The smoke around him began to disperse. “No need, dear. Seeing you here, I understand why Thanatos has been broody again lately. A bit of bondage might help loosen him up, and that is thanks enough. For everyone’s sake.” 

Aphrodite’s parting words left him confused, but it was beginning to make sense now. Phanis wasn’t sure what the goddess wanted to achieve, but he suspected she knew things would turn out this way. 

His heart beat a steady drum, filling his ears with the symphony of his vitality as Thanatos approached him. A cool hand reached forward and caressed the side of his face. The scent of myrrh and mint wafting off Death’s skin was intoxicating. It tickled the back of Phanis’ mind, reminding him of something precious and dear that he couldn’t quite remember.

“Zagreus,” he said the name again, the tone of his voice so sweet and delicate Phanis could almost taste the affection on the tip of his tongue. 

“Th-Theophanes. My name is Theophanes. I...I don’t know a Zagreus,” Phanis stuttered. He used all of his willpower to resist nuzzling his cheek into Thanatos’ soft hand, but he ached to. He was drawn to Death like a moth to a flame; every fiber of his being yearned to be near him, skin to skin. He should be afraid of the inexplicable pull, but somewhere deep in his consciousness, his soul was telling him this was where he belonged. 

Thanatos was quiet for a moment. His eyes roamed over Phanis’ face, searching for something. 

“Theophanes is it?” Thanatos rubbed his thumb over the bandages around the right side of his head. “Your name it means ‘the manifestation of God’. How fitting.” His fingers slipped beneath the folds of the bandages and began unwrapping it.

“Wait!” Blood spilled over the side of the chalice as Phanis rushed to grab Thanatos’ wrist. Realizing he dared touch a god without his permission, Phanis quickly let go, but the heat of Thanatos’ skin lingered. Unconsciously, his hand clenched, still feeling the phantom beat of Thanatos’ pulse against the palm of his hand. “Please, I don’t want to sully your eyes with my disgusting appearance. My eye… it’s not fit to be seen. I’ve been told it’s demonic. A legacy of my unclean lineage perhaps.” 

“Tsch.” Thanatos clicked his tongue in annoyance and his gentle demeanor momentarily slipped. His other hand joined his first as he cupped Phanis’ face. “What nonsense have the mortals been feeding you? You do not disgust me, Za- I mean, Theophanes. You could never disgust me.” 

Moved by Death’s emphatic words, the immovable knot around Phanis’ heart began to loosen. Ever since childhood when he found out how cruel people could be, he feared how others perceived him. How odd, that a few words from a stranger was enough to alleviate his lifelong worry. Phanis believed him. For some reason, he knew Thanatos wasn’t one to exaggerate or lie. He stood still as the god unraveled the bandages around his head. When the last of the wrap fell to the floor, he blinked in amazement, unused to having the use of both of his eyes. 

“Your eye is beautiful.” Thanatos ran his thumb over the human’s cheek bone. He stared into dual eyes unflinchingly. “Don’t hide your eyes,” Thanatos said, “You never have to hide from me.” 

Phanis saw his reflection in the god’s eyes, a gleam of tenderness painted over his own image. “You’re the one that’s beautiful,” he blurted out. He didn’t know what possessed him to have the courage to stare a god in the eyes and call him beautiful, but it pained him to keep the words inside. From the moment he saw him, Thanatos captivated all his senses. What he thought was sincere love for the princess, paled in comparison to what he was feeling towards the God of Death. Even when he was in the overwhelming presence of Aphrodite wasn’t like this. He was utterly and completely infatuated with Thanatos. He didn’t understand  _ why _ , but neither did he care. He just  _ knew _ . 

The corners of Thanatos’ mouth lifted at his bold declaration. It was a small, subtle thing- a barely there smile, but the air around Thanatos’ warmed. His eyes softened even further, the color of flaxen wheat glowing in the summer. Phanis’ heart soared at the sight. A stupid grin spread across his face; he couldn’t help but feel proud at having made the reticcient god smile. If he was struck down and died at this moment, he was sure he’d died as the happiest man. 

But his joy was unending. As if to reward his idiocy, the God of Gentle Death leaned over and placed a soft kiss above his right brow. Phanis eyes instinctively fluttered close to savor the feel of Thanatos’ lips upon his skin. It was as he imagined or hoped. The moment passed quickly, but Phanis was able to distinguish Thanatos’ warm, plush lips. 

When Phanis opened his eyes, his entire field of vision was filled with Thanatos. His breath caught in his throat again. The god stood so close to him that he could count every individual lash on his eyes, and he’d gladly do so if it meant continuing basking in his presence. 

“I feel as if I know you,” Phanis said. He gave into temptation and rested his cheek against Thanatos’ hand. He sighed in contentment. Somewhere deep in his soul, it was telling him this was familiar. Thanatos’ soft voice, the tenderness in his eyes, the gentle way he treated him- he knew all of this. He may not remember, but recognized he was safe, he was loved. “I feel as if I’ve known you since even before I was born. How is that possible?” 

“Yes, you know me. Very well in fact,” Thanatos replied succinctly. He paused, then as if remembering something, he reluctantly pulled his hands away from Phanis. “But that’s all I can say.” 

Unknown to either of them as to when, their bodies had been drawn to one another; Thanatos’ heat seeped between the thin fabric of their clothes and into Phanis’ skin. He stepped back, creating a distance between them, and Phanis almost whined at the loss of his heat. 

“I made a promise to a god, someone very important to me, that I wouldn’t interfere with your life.” Thanatos fidgeted. He lifted a hand to subconsciously pull at his earring. It was then Phanis finally noticed the red stone decorated in golden wires around Thanatos’ ear. “I shouldn’t even be here. I...I should go. Goodbye, Zagreus.” 

“No!” Hearing Thanatos bid him goodbye struck a chord in him. The resonating sound told him not to let Thanatos leave. Not again. He was so desperate to keep the god with him, he didn’t notice Thanatos slip and call him “Zagreus”. His arm snapped forward, grabbing the god by his wrist. “Don’t go. You’re not interfering. I was the one that summoned you right? I wanted you here. Aphrodite said-” 

“Aphrodite?” A crinkle of confusion appeared between Thanatos’ brows. “What does the goddess have to do with this?”

“Oh well, you see, I, uh, actually prayed at Aphrodite’s temple first. And uh, she...she was the one that told me to summon you.” 

Thanatos glanced at the undrunken chalice still in Phanis’ hand. He pried it from Phanis’ stiff fingers and lifted it to his nose. “I should’ve known. Your blood masked most of her scent, but the smell of Aphrodite’s handiwork is unmistakable.” He arched an elegant brow, questioning. “So you knew what was in the chalice when you summoned me and asked me to drink from it?” 

Mouth going dry, Phanis had difficulty swallowing. Thanatos wasn’t...angry per se. He seemed bemused. “...Yes, I knew.” Phanis nervously licked his lips. “Are...you upset?” 

Thanatos glanced between Phanis and the chalice in his hand. He was silent for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. “No,” he shook his head, “I’m not upset or angry. But know that this is your fault. Remember you started it first. Later, you can’t blame me for interfering.” 

Phanis didn’t have to wonder long what Thanatos meant. He could only let out a cry of dismay when Death lifted the chalice to his mouth and drank the entire content, not leaving even a single drop behind. 

Thanatos tossed the empty cup aside and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He approached Phanis, closing the gap between them. “It’ll take some time for the aphrodisiac to work,” he said as he leaned his body against the younger man. “Take me to bed before I lose all sense of rationality.” 

“Aphrodisiac?!” Phanis internally screamed. Aphrodite gave him aphrodisiac to give to the God of Death? But as shocking as the revelation was, what was more unbelievable was Thanatos drinking it, despite knowing what it was… That meant Thanatos wanted to...with him… Phanis flushed red at the implication. 

Moving with infinite care, Phanis gingerly wrapped his arms around the god’s slim waist. The escalation of his heartbeat seemed to drive the air from his lungs. His head dropped a little lower, and he drew in a breath that wasn’t quite steady. He bit his lips to keep his tongue from lapping at Thanatos’ delectable pulse point. 

One of Thanatos’ broad hands settled between Phanis’ tense shoulder blades, while the other settled against the small of his back. He touched him with undue tenderness, as if Phanis was made of delicate glass. And as Thanatos brought his body gently closer, Phanis’ blood turned into liquid fire. His arms tightened around the god, feeling the flex of hard muscle through the thin chiton. 

“Bed,” Thanatos reminded him, his breath hot against Phanis’ ear. 

Still unbelieving- he wasn’t about to sleep with a  _ god _ was he?- Phanis jerkily nodded his head. With a steady arm around Thanatos’ waist, he half stumbled, half led the god to the small cot in the corner of his home. As he carefully helped Thanatos sit in his bed, he had every noble intention to retreat and let the aphrodisiac work through the god’s body. It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of him, god or no god. But Thanatos had other plans. 

He grabbed Phanis by the wrist and dragged him into bed, flipping them over until Phanis laid beneath him. 

Silver moonlit hair cascaded down Thanatos’ shoulders and fell as waves around them. His long, white tresse created a curtain that drowned out the rest of the world. All Phanis could see, all that he could hear was the god looming above him. 

“Zagreus,” Thanatos whispered against his lips. “I should kill you and bring you home, but I suppose this should do for now.” 

The teasing touch of Thanatos’ lips was enough to scatter Zagreus’ thoughts. He buried his hands into the silken treasure and brought their mouths together with an impatient tug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic originally started off as PWP. It was always gonna be Zag getting reborn as a human and one look at Than was all it took for him to fall in love. Again. 
> 
> But then after fleshing it out a bit more, I wanted to explore the slice-of-life farming aspect with Zag slowly discovering that he's a god and that he's married to the most beautiful god in all the world (his own words). Since that's the new direction, I thought it might seem a bit out of synch if there's is BAM explicit sex scene in mostly what's a fluff piece. So fade to black it is lol. 
> 
> Next chapter starts going into the slice of life, farming simulation
> 
> Oh, Zag's human name is Theophanes. The diminutive for the male version is Phanis. Lol....Theophanes is the Greek male version of "Tiffany".
> 
> Fun fact, I actually got inspiration for this fic from another fic called [Say Your Faith is Shaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741832). If you read that fic and then read mines, you can see the bits where I took inspiration for it. (Especially the Sisyphus bits lol).


End file.
